


Lefou’s Bow

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley shows Lefou something special about his lips
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Lefou’s Bow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YodaBen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/gifts).



He caught them staring during lunch. He blinked, lowering his spoon as he looked at his spouse curiously. “What is it?” he asked.

“I’m just thinking,” Stanley hummed with a smile.

“Oh? And why am I suddenly worried about you thinking?” Lefou laughed.

“I want to put lipstick on you.”

Lefou blinked at the declaration. “Why?”

“Your lips are perfect.” Lefou snorted and Stanley shook their head. “It’s true! They are perfectly shaped! A real proper Cupid’s bow!”

“A what?” Lefou asked.

Stanley laughed, standing up so they could lean across the table. They traced Lefou’s top lip with a finger, giggling when he made as if to bite it. “You have a Cupid’s bow, mon cher. Your top lip forms a perfect shape like a bow!”

“Does it?”

“You never knew?”

“I only ever really care about how full and soft your lips are,” Lefou said.

Stanley blushed, covering their face with their hands. “Tease!”

Lefou laughed, shaking his head. “You think I would look good with lipstick?” he asked. Stanley nodded and Lefou considered this, biting his lower lip. “It doesn’t hurt to try,” he finally said. He smiled at the way Stanley clapped their hands in excitement, shaking his head. “You’re impossible,” he muttered.

***

“Close your eyes. I want to surprise you.”

Lefou nodded and did as he was told, sitting up straighter in his chair. He shivered a little at the soft brush lightly dusting his lips but he was soon holding still for Stanley.

Stanley smiled as they painted their husband’s lips. They had chosen a light pink color. They wanted to make his lips more noticeable without being too obvious. They started with his bottom lip, brushing the color on in light quick taps. They smiled as Lefou’s lips took to it, purring.

“You’re going to look so handsome,” they whispered. “I’m almost afraid someone will try and steal you from me.”

They instructed Lefou to part his lips when it came time for the top. They used a thin brush to make sure they could get all of the details right, smiling as they traced over the double curve that formed the bow.

When they were finished, Stanley put their makeup away and took Lefou’s hands. “Keep your eyes closed,” they said.

“Now what’s happening?” Lefou asked as he was pulled from his chair and guided away. Stanley placed their hands on his shoulders and turned him just so. “Stanley..?”

“Open them.”

Lefou opened his eyes. He blinked several times, staring at his reflection. He took a step closer and tilted his head to the side as he looked at his lips. “It does form a bow,” he murmured.

Stanley giggled hugging Lefou around his shoulders and resting their chin on top of his head, “I told you so! How does it look?”

“It looks nice,” Lefou confessed. He laughed when he saw the proud look on Stanley’s face and he reached up to gently tap the end of their nose with a finger. “Still not as nice as your lips,” he said.

“Oh?”

“Oui.”

Stanley hummed and turned Lefou for a kiss. The couple sighed into the gesture, holding each other close as the kiss deepened and continued. By the end of it, pink was smeared over both of their mouths and they laughed at the sight of themselves in the mirror. Both sets of lips looked good.


End file.
